Daily Life Namkize Naruto
by Taka.48
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan sehari-hari seorang Namikaze Naruto dan teman-temanya. Bagaimanakah kisahnya ? Apakah menyenangkan atau justru menyedihkan ?
1. Chapter 1

Daily Life Namikaze Naruto

By Taka.48

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Maybe Comedy

Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, Akatsuki, and Other

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Typo, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Gaje, Dll

Enjoy it !

oOo

Chapter 1 : Suasana dan Teman Baru.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu melengkapi keindahan pada pagi hari yang cerah ini. Disuatu komplek perumahan, tampak berdiri sebuah rumah bercat putih susu dengan halamannya yang begitu hijau. Sungguh serasi dengan suasana pagi hari ini.

Di salah satu kamar di dalam rumah itu, tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang berantakannya tengah bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya. Pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu terlalu asyik dengan mimpinya sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa matahari sudah menampakan sinarnya.

''Ugh..''

Erang Naruto saat merasakan sensasi menyengat yang menusuk matanya. Naruto kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan kamarnya yang mulai disinari matahari. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, Naruto pun memandangi sebuah jam weker yang terletak diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

''Hmm.. Jam 07.45 ya..''

Gumam Naruto seraya memperhatikan jam weker tersebut..

.

.

.

.

!

''Uwaaaa..! Aku telat !''

Teriak Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya ketika menyadari kalau dirinya telat berangkat ke sekolah di hari pertamanya. Naruto lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menyabet handuk yang tersampir di kursi meja belajarnya lalu pergi mandi.

Setelah 10 menit mandi dan bersiap-siap Naruto segera turun ke lantai bawah dengan terburu-buru sambil menggumam.. 'Aku telat... Aku telat..' karena Naruto tidak fokus, pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu pun tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh dari tangga..

BLEDUK! BLEDUK! JDUAKK!

''Aarrgh... Ittai..'' ucap Naruto sambil mengusap bokongnya yang terasa sakit pasca terjatuh dari tangga..

''Apa yang terjadi, Naruto ?!'' sebuah suara berat dan bijaksana yang terdengar dari arah dapur menyadarkan Naruto dari acara mengusap bokongnya.

''T-tidak apa Tou-san..'' sahut Naruto pada seseorang yang dia panggil 'Tou-san'..

Setelah rasa nyeri di bokongnya sedikit hilang, Naruto segera berlari menuju ruang makan untuk memakan sarapannya..

''Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-chan..'' sapa Naruto pada semua anggota keluarganya di meja makan..

''Ohayou mo Naruto..'' sapa seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang jabrik dan berwajah tampan yang bernama Namikaze Minato pada anaknya setelah menaruh koran paginya keatas meja..

''Ohayou Naru-chan!'' sebuah sapaan dengan nada riang terdengar dari mulut seorang wanita berambut merah panjang hingga sepinggang dan berwajah cantik yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina atau yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze itu sambil meletakkan 2 toples selai kacang dan jelly diatas meja..

''Naruko dimana ?'' tanya Naruto saat melihat adik perempuannya tidak ada diruang makan..

''Naruko sudah berangkat duluan Naruto.. Sebaikknya kau juga berangkat kalau tidak mau di hukum..'' ucap Minato pada anak sulungnya itu

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan dari ayahnya.. Lalu mencomot 2 potong roti dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan..

''Hum.. Aku berangkat dulu Tou-san, Kaa-chan..''

''Hati-hati Naruto/Naru-chan..'' ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

''Baik..''

Naruto menggigit rotinya lalu memakai sepatnya dengan terburu-buru kemudian berangkat menuju sekolahnya sambil berlari..

oOo

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki Naruto semakin cepat dan cepat tatkala dia melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya..

'Gawat! 07.58.. Tinggal 2 menit lagi' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil mempercepat laju larinya.. Tak lupa dengan 2 potong roti yang masih dia gigit..

Entah Naruto sedang sial atau apa.. Ketika dia tengah berlari menuju sekolahnya dia malah tersandung batu dan terjatuh mengakibatkan baju seragamnya menjadi kotor terkena debu jalanan..

''Aduduh.. Sakit sekali..'' ucap Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya yang menghantam aspal..

Tanpa sengaja dia membuka mulutnya yang saat itu tengah menggigit roti.. Rotinya pun jatuh ketanah..

.

.

.

''TIIDAAAAKK! ROTIKUUU!''

Teriakan nista Naruto pun menggema hingga menyebabkan polusi suara bagi orang disekitarnya.. Naruto pun merutuki nasib sialnya sambil menangis ala anime dan meratapi rotinya yang jatuh ke jalan. Orang-orang yang lewat memandang Naruto dengan pandangan aneh. Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan seperti itu hanya cengo dan beberapa saat kemudian dia baru sadar dengan keadaannya lalu segera berdiri dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan rasa gugup.

Tit.. Tit.. Tit..

Sebuah suara terdengar dari jam tangan yang Naruto kenakan. Naruto pun melihat kearah jam tangannya.

08.00

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!"

Naruto panik, sangat panik. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah jam 8 tepat yang artinya bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi dan Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar akan segera dimulai. Tidak mau terlambat, Naruto segera berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sekolahnya mengabaikan seragamnya yang sekarang telah kotor.

oOo

Konoha Gakuen.. Salah satu dari beberapa sekolah ternama yang ada di Konoha. Sekolah ini memiliki penampilan seperti sekolah biasa pada umumnya dengan halaman yang luas dan gedung 3 lantai. Namun yang membuat sekolah ini terkenal adalah dengan adanya unsur kejutan yang dimiliki sekolah ini, dan juga para murid perempuannya yang cantik-cantik.

Di sebuah ruangan di dalam sekolah itu yang diketahui adalah Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Berdirilah tokoh utama kita dengan seragam kotornya yang saat itu tengah berhadapan dengan Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

Tunggu.. Bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai disana ? Mari kita mundurkan sedikit waktunya..

Flashback On

5 menit sebelumnya..

Di depan pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen, tampak Naruto sedang bericara atau lebih tepatnya memohon kepada sang penjaga gerbang yang bernama Kotetsu..

"Tidak bisa.. Lagipula salahmu sendiri datang terlambat.." ucap Kotetsu dengan nada tidak peduli seolah sedang mengejek Naruto.

"Ayolah… Aku mohon.." ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kotetsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca..

"Ghk!.. Tidak.."

"Kumohon.."

"Tidak.. Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Ayolah paman.."

"Hmm.. Tidak.."

"Kumoh-" . "Biarkan dia masuk Kotetsu.."

Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari arah belakang Kotetsu. Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat berkuncir dua dan berdada-ehem-besar berjalan kearah Kotetsu dan juga Naruto. Wanita itu kemudian berhenti disamping Kotetsu dan memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Tapi dia terlambat Tsunade-sama.." ucap Kotetsu kepada oarang yang dia panggil 'Tsunade-sama' sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Biarkan dia masuk.. Aku da sedikit urusan dengannya.." ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam yang sepertinya mengarah pada Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya..

"Ha'i.. Tsunade-sama.." ucap Kotetsu lalu dia pun membukakan pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Menghirup nafas dalam. Naruto pun memasuko pintu gerbang tersebut dan berdiri di depan Tsunade.

"Ikut aku…" ucap Tsunade kepada Naruto dengan nada memaksa lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Naruto sekali lagi menghirup nafas dengan dalam lalu berjalan mengikuti Tsunade..

Flashback Off

''Gomennasai..'' ucap Naruto kepada Kepala Sekolah yang diketahui bernama Tsunade Senju itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia habis dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Tsunade.. Poor you Naruto..

Tsunade menghela nafasnya. Dia lalu mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam laci lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu

''Haahh.. Karena ini hari pertamamu Aku maafkan.. Tapi kalau ini terulang kembali kau akan aku hukum Naruto.. Ambil kertas ini, disitu tertera nama kelasmu..'' ucap Tsunade lalu menyerahkan kertas yang dia pegang kepada Naruto

''Ha'i.. Arigatou Tsunade-sensei..'' ucap Naruto lalu mengdmbil kertas itu dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada Tsunade..

Setelah itu Naruto pun keluar dari Ruang Kepala Sekolah dan pergi menuju Toilet untuk membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor lalu pergi menuju kelas tempat dia menuntut ilmu sampai 1 tahun kedepan.

oOo

Tap.. Tap..

Bunyi langkah kaki Naruto menggema di sepanjang lorong kelas yang sudah sepi dikarenakan semua murid telah masuk ke dalam kelas..

''Haaahh... Aku lelah..'' ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas lelah. Bahunya sampai merosot sangking lelahnya..

''Ano.. Umm..''

Sebuah suara wanita tertangkap indra pendengarannya yang sepertinya berasal dari arah belakangnya. Naruto pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Di depannya, seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang dengan mata violet miliknya tengah berdiri menghadap Naruto dengan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya

''Umm.. T-tuan.. Bisakah Anda menolong Saya membawa buku-buku ini ke Ruang Guru..'' ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan memohon kepada Naruto..

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu jadi tidak tega, dia pun dengan senang hati menyanggupi permintaan gadis itu.

''Hum.. Baiklah Nona..'' ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya lalu mengambil sebagian dari buku-buku itu dari gadis itu untuk dia bawa..

''Ah.. Arigatou..'' ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum senang..

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke Ruang Guru untuk mengantarkan buku-buku tersebut.

oOo

Di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas bertuliskan X-F.. Seorang guru berambut silver dan memakai masker tengah membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange bertuliskan 'Icha Icha Paradise' sambil duduk di atas meja guru di depan kelas..

Para siswa yang ada di dalam kelas hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat guru yang sekaligus menjadi Wali Kelas mereka itu..

''Kenapa Hinata lama sekali ya..'' ucap seorang siswa berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya itu pada teman sebangkunya yang memakai kecamata hitam..

''Iya..'' ucap siswa berkacamata itu dengan nada datar. Siswa berambut coklat itu pun menepuk jidatnya sendiri..

''Ya ampun..''

Sreekk...

Suara pintu yang digeser terdengar dari arah pintu yang saat ini dibuka oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata violet..

Gadis tersebut pun menghampiri guru berambut silver yang tengah duduk di atas meja guru sambil membaca buku itu..

''Sensei.. Aku sudah mengantar bukunya ke Ruang Guru..'' ucap gadis itu sambil menatap sang guru yang sekarang telah menutup bukunya..

''Yah.. Arigatou Hinata.. Kau boleh duduk ke bangkumu..'' ucap guru berambut silver tersebut lalu turun dari meja guru..

''Ha'i Sensei..'' ucap gadis yang di ketahui bernama Hinata itu lalu beranjak menuju tempat duduknya..

''Baiklah.. Sekarang kita-'' ucapn guru itu terhenti ketika terdengar kembali suara pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.. Naruto lalu berjalan kearah guru berambut silver tersebut..

''Gomen Sensei.. Aku telat..'' ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal..

''Yah.. Bukan masalah.. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada kami..'' ucap guru berambut silver tersebut kepada Naruto..

''Ha'i Sensei..'' ucap Naruto lalu dia pun memandangi siswa-siswi yang akan menjadi teman-temannya.. Dia juga melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tadi dia tolong.. Naruto tersenyum lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam..

''Yosh! Ohayou minna.. Watashi wa Namikaze Naruto.. Yoroshiku..''

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo semuanya! Salam kenal.. Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan fic pertama saya ini ? Jelek kah ? Bagus kah ? Hehehe.. Saya mohon maaf jika fic saya tidak dapat memuaskan para Reader sekalian.. Maklum Saya masih baru di dunia FFn (?).. Jika berkenan mohon para Reader sekalian untuk me-review fic saya ini..  
Wahh… Sepertinya Saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara ya.. Hehe.. Mohon bantuannya ya semua.. ^^

Selamat sore..

Sampai jumpa lagi~

Taka out..


	2. Chapter 2

Daily Life Namikaze Naruto

By Taka.48

Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Maybe Comedy

Main Cast : NaruHina, SasuSaku, Akatsuki, and Other

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, EYD, Gaje, Dll

Enjoy it !

oOo

Chaper 3 : The Idiot..

Saat itu jam istirahat di Konoha Gakuen.. Terlihat segerombolan makhluk (?) tengah berjalan menuju kantin.. Yang berjalan paling depan adalah seorang remaja berambut oranye dengan banyak tindik diwajahnya dan mata ungunya yang menatap tajam kedepan lalu diikuti seorang wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas di rambutnya, seorang remaja berwajah tua dan bercadar, seorang remaja pendek berambut merah, seseorang berambut pirang dan bertampang seperti perempuan, seorang remaja berambut putih dengan tampang (sok) cool, seorang remaja berkeriput, sesosok makhluk seperti hiu, sesosok makhluk abal yang berkulit belang hitam putih, dan seseorang yang memakai topeng oranye dengan satu lubang di mata kanan.. Mereka lah yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai Akatsuki.. Sebuah genk yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang abnormal dan tidak mau belajar.. Terutama pemimpin mereka yang terkenal sangat mesum seantero Konoha..

'NARASIMU SANGAT TIDAK BERBOBOT AUTHOR KAMPREEETT !' batin remaja berambut oranye dan bertindik.. Pein.. 'Dan apa-apaan itu.. Aku tidak mesum..tapi..' Pein menahan nafasnya biar tegang gitu 'Super mesum.. Huehehe' lanjutnya penuh penghayatan..

BUAAKH!

"ADAWW !"

Dan Pein pun terkena pukulan 'penuh cinta' dari Konan.. Terlihat tangan kanan Konan yang mengepal dengan asap yang masih mengepul..

"Kau minta dihajar Pein.." kata Konan datar sambil membunyikan buku jarinya..

"E-Ehh.. M-matte.. Aku salah apa Konan-chan ?" kata Pein dengan wajah ketakutan..

"Dari wajahmu yang tersenyum mesum.. Aku menyimpulkan kau sedang membatin tentang hal mesum iya kan ?" kata Konan dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya

"Eehh... Kok kau tau ?" kata Pein dengan tampang (sok) polos..

KREETEK! KRETEEK!

"Pein... MATI KAU MESUUMM!" Konan pun menghajar Pein dengan bringas bagaikan preman pasar yang gak dapat jatah premannya..

"KYAAAAA! TOLONG AKUU!"

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya melihat adegan pembantaian tersebut dengan wajah datar..

"Aku takut un.." gumam Deidara sambil berlindung dibalik punggung si cebol Sasori..

'Gue gak cebol..' batin Sasori galau

"AYO HAJAR PEIN-SENPAI KONAN-SENPAI !" teriakTobi sambil menari ballet di dekat Sasori dan Deidara..

"Kalau mau selamat.. Berdoalah kepada Jashin.." kata Hidan sambil pegang tasbih..

"Keriputku nambah deh.." gumam Itachi gak nyambung..

'Kampret..masa' kagak ada yang mau nolongin gue..' batin Pein sweatdrop lalu dia menatap Kakuzu dengan tatapan memelas..

"Kaku-" . "Bayar 20 Yen baru aku mau membantumu.." kata Kakuzu dengan cadarnya yang berkibar kibar..

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

"DASAR KAU CADAR SIALAAANN!" Pein berteriak marah.. Saat itu dia melihat Konan sedang memegang pentungan pak satpam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan psikopat yang haus darah.. Konan pun menghajar Pein dengan ganas..

"KYAAAAHH"

Skip time...

"Cih.. Punya anak buah kampret semua.." saat itu terlihat para anggota Akatsuki tengah duduk di sebuah meja besar yang ada dikantin.. Pein yang sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan perban akibat 'pembantaian' tadi tengah menggumam sendiri..

"HMBH.. Gomen Pein.. Kami masih sayang nyawa.." kata Zetsu sambil menahan tawanya..

"Lagipula kau sepertinya menikmati 'pukulan cinta' dari Konan Pein.." kata Itach dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha..

"Ck.. Bilang saja kalau-" . "GYAAA! ADA ZOMBIEE!" teriak Tobi sambil memegang rambutnya

DUAAKH! TING!

"MATI SAJA KAU BOCAH AUTIIISS !" teriak Pein murka setelah menendang Tobi ke langit hingga menjadi bintang..

"Sudahlah Leader.. Sekarang kita makan dulu.. Gue laper neh.." kata Kisame dengan wajah madesu..

"Kisame.. Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk operasi wajah ?" kata Itachi mengejek wajah Kisame..

"Kau mau bilang kalau wajahku itu jelek keriput ?!" kata Kisame balas meledek Itachi.. "Dasar kau pria tua ?"

"WOY ! NGAPAIN BILANG TUA TUA ! GUE TERSINGGUN TAU !" teriak Kakuzu marah dengan cadarnya yang berkibar-kibar..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

'Lo emang tua Zu..' batin semua anggota Akatsuki sambil sweatdrop

"YOSH ! RAMEENN AKU DATANG DATTEBAYOU !" teriak Naruto yang baru masuk ke kantin..

Semua anggota Akatsuki pun melihat kearah Naruto sambil menyeringai kejam..

"Hehe... Dapat mangsa.."

oOo

Disuatu tempat yang biasa digunakan oleh para siswa-siswi untuk mengisi perut mereka atau hanya sekedar mengobrol yang bernama Kantin terlihat seorang berambut pirang tengah dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk abnormal (kecuali Konan) yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sangar..

"Err.. Ada apa ya ?" kata Naruto kebingungan..

"Hehehe.." Kakuzu terkekeh pelan dibalik cadarnya.. "Naruto.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." kata Kakuzu sambil tersenyum jahat.. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya..

'Apa.. Apa yang ingin dia katakan ? Apa dia ingin mengatakan kalau aku ganteng ?' batin Naruto narsis..

BRAAKH!

Kakuzu menggebrak meja kantin dengan keras.. Semua orang yang ada di kantin pun menoleh kearah Kakuzu cs..

BUAAKH!

Pein menendang Kakuzu sampai menancap di dinding dan pingsan.. "Kelamaan lo.." Pein pun menatap Naruto dengan tajam.. "Aku langsung to the point saja Naruto.. Aku ingin kau.." Naruto menunggu lanjutan perkataan Pein dengan gelisah.. "Mentraktir kami.." lanjut Pein dengan tatapan memelas..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Ternyata cuma itu.. Dan.. Dan apa-apaan tatapannya itu.. Membuatku mau muntah..' batin Naruto sweatdrop plus ilfiel melihat wajah Pein..

'Kau membuatku malu Pein..' batin Konan dengan wajah memerah menahan marah plus malu..

'Baka pierching..' batin semua anggota Akatsuki (kecuali Kakuzu yang pingsan)..

'Apa aku keren ?' batin Pein gaje..

"Emm... B-baiklah.. Karena ini hari pertama kurasa ga apa apa.." kata Naruto sambil menyengir lebar.. Sungguh baik kau Naruto..

"YEEAAYY! MAKAN GRATIIISS!" teriak teriak semua anggota Akatsuki termasuk Tobi yang sudah kembali dan Kakuzu yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya (kecuali Konan)..

Naruto pun menghela nafasnya dan mentraktir para Akatsuki..

oOo

"Haaahh..."

Saat itu Naruto terlihat sedang duduk di bangkunya di kelas dengan wajah lesu.. 'Hiks.. Hiks.. Uang jajanku..' batin Naruto galau karena uang jajannya habis buat nraktir Pein cs..

"Emm... N..Naruto-kun kenapa ?" Hinata yang duduk disebelah Naruto kebingungan melihat wajah suram Naruto..

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan.." Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata.. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah malu dan menunduk melihat senyum naruto..

"Ehem... Apa kabar semua.." kata seorang guru bermasker yang masuk kedalam kelas Naruto sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul oranye berjudul 'Icha Icha Paradise'..

'Siapa dia ?' batin para siswa-siswi dengan tatapan bertanya kepada guru tersebut..

Guru tersebut pun menatap semua murid kelas 1-F yang akan dia didik..

"Perkenalkan.. Namaku Hatake Kakashi.. Dan aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian.." kata Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya..

Semua murid kelas 1-F memandang guru bermasker tersebut dengan datar..

BRAAKKH!

Terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak secara kasar dan tidak berprike-pintu-an oleh seorang remaja bertindik dan berwajah mesum..

"Kau siapa ?" kata Pein dengan kurang ajar menunjuk wajah Kakashi..

"Sebelum itu.. Kalian siapa ?" kata Kakashi dengan nada malas..

"Heh.. Kami ? Kau tidak tau ?" tanya Pein cengo

"Aku tau.. Tapi aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri padaku.." kata Kakashi masih dengan nada malasnya..

"Baiklah.." Pein menatap wajah teman-temannya satu per satu lalu mengangguk."Perkenalkan.. Nama kami adalah.." Pein memberi jeda pada perkataannya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akatsuki.."

TBC 

Uhm… Berjumpa lagi dengan saya.. Author gaje yang bikin fic ini ^^.. Udah lama gak ketemu semoga para Readers sekalian sehat-sehat… Hehe.. Gomen jika fic kali ini agak lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dan banyak typonya.. Saya harap Readers sekalian dapat memakluminya.. Hehe.. Yup... Arigatou yang telah me review dan mem fav fic gaje ini... Oleh karena itu saya akan terus berusaha dan semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.. Hum.. Baiklah sampai disini dulu.. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya semuanya ! ^^

**Taka.48 Out  
**


End file.
